


Architectural Design

by swedetastic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Jensen, there's a little plot, top!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedetastic/pseuds/swedetastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Architecture has to do with planning, designing and constructing form, space and ambience to reflect functional, technical, social, environmental and aesthetic considerations. It requires the creative manipulation and coordination of materials and technology, and of light and shadow.</i>
</p>
<p>*<br/> <br/>Misha really loved building things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Architectural Design

Misha really loved to build things.

He used to think it was only because to create meant that he had something to truly call his own, but when his interest evolved from a necessity to a full-blown hobby he realized there was something else to it. He loved working with his hands. It was a good way of keeping his rapidly flowing thoughts focused. After coming to the conclusion that keeping his hands busy was important, his love for constructing expanded into a love for anything requiring dexterity. He had even tried knitting at one point, although he quickly moved on from that when what was supposed to be a scarf turned out looking more like a ratty washcloth.

Finally, after what Misha figured was a natural progression, he discovered that it wasn’t only creating things that fulfilled his need for doing something with his hands, but also breaking things apart. And so that’s how he ended up here, in his living room, cracking his knuckles and staring with a dry, open mouth at the broken down man displayed before him.

Jensen was exposed from the waist up, his shirt long gone and his eyes opened wide with blown pupils. His arms and legs were restrained to the chair that he was sitting in, one of the chairs that Misha had actually built himself. His hips were canting upwards, seeking some kind of pressure from the air but none seemed to be forthcoming. Jensen groaned, loudly, as his crotch continued to thrust upwards into nothingness. He bit his lip and glared at Misha, giving him a look that was simultaneously overheated lust and incredible disdain. Misha briefly wondered at the mechanics of Jensen manipulating his face in such a way, but realized he was a talented actor after all. Possessing a multitude of facial expressions was required in their line of work, but Jensen’s collection definitely pressed the limits of human capability.

Jensen’s voice breached the moment of quiet and brought Misha back to the present. “Misha, please. _Fuck_.”

“Yes?” Misha questioned. It wasn’t his intention to come off as an asshole, but he wasn’t going to make this so easy on Jensen either. If breaking things was going to be Misha’s new interest, then he needed to make the other man work for it at least a bit before giving in. As far as he was concerned, Jensen was still too well put-together.

“Fuck…would you just… _touch me_ already?” Jensen continued. He _sounded_ broken, but Misha wasn’t fooled so easily. Misha still had so many unused skills in his repertoire. There were so many buttons he had yet to push, and Misha planned on pushing them all before even removing any clothing.

Misha walked the few steps required to be within reaching distance of the other man. Jensen had the nerve to look smug, believing he was getting what he wanted, but Misha wasn’t quite done with him yet. He had spent what seemed like an hour teasing Jensen from the other side of the room, and he wasn’t about to concede now. The first thing he did was lean over, placing his palm as lightly as possible on the clothed space between Jensen’s legs. When Jensen naughtily tried grinding himself into Misha’s hand, he removed it instantly and kept it hovered above him and just beyond Jensen’s reach.

“Come _on_ ,” Jensen cried out, obviously losing his patience. “How long are you gonna make me wait? Am I supposed to beg for it or something?”

“It couldn’t hurt,” Misha responded curtly. 

“God damn it, Mish. I kind of thought I already had.”

He held back a smile at the intimate use of his nickname. Misha didn’t say anything either, didn’t confirm or deny. He simply raised his eyebrow and kept his hand as steady as possible. The stalemate lasted several moments, possibly longer than any drawn-out gazes between Dean and Castiel ever had, before Misha decided that Jensen had been a good boy long enough to deserve a little something.

And so he pressed his hand down, and even through the thick layers of fabric and denim he could feel just how fucking hard Jensen was. There was a pause and then a question in Jensen’s eyes as he gazed upwards; Misha gave a little nod and Jensen lost it, thrusting up into his hand at a rapid pace.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Misha let out under his breath, allowing his carefully built up persona to slip for a brief moment. Jensen either didn’t catch it or didn’t care, as gone as he was. His eyes closed and his mouth parted in pure bliss, and _fuck that was hot_ because Misha wasn’t even touching him yet, not really. He let Jensen continue to fuck his hand, mesmerized for a while until Jensen began to moan deep in his throat and Misha finally snapped out of his thrall. 

He pulled his hand away in one quick motion. Before Jensen could protest, which he was clearly about to do, Misha reached forward towards Jensen’s mouth. Being restrained as he was, Jensen had no choice but to take it when Misha’s index and middle finger pushed into his mouth.

“Suck,” Misha commanded, although he could have said nothing and still achieved the same result. Jensen was so good for him, at least when he wanted to be. Almost instantly he had his sinful lips wrapped around Misha’s fingers, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to lick the pads of his fingers simultaneously. Then, unprovoked, he looked up at Misha with pure devotion as his ministrations continued. It honestly startled him, but he wasn’t surprised by the tell-tale twitch in his pants indicating his arousal. He could _feel_ the sensation of those soft, sweet lips surrounding his cock, and he knew he had to stop this train before it arrived too quickly at its destination.

Misha pulled his fingers away then, and Jensen actually looked a bit disappointed. But Misha wasn’t done with him yet, not even close. The sight of Jensen’s spit-slicked lips was too much for even Misha to resist. He grabbed either side of Jensen’s head, leaned over and crushed their lips together. His fingers dug into the sides of Jensen’s skull before grabbing and pulling on the short strands of hair he found there. Jensen kissed him back as if he’d been starving for his mouth for years. Maybe he had.

One of the many things Misha adored about Jensen was the way he put everything he had into everything he did. Nothing was half-assed where Jensen Ackles was concerned. When he kissed him, he didn’t only feel Jensen’s lust but also his love, his adoration, his admiration and respect. It was addicting, and Misha would be the first to admit he had a horrible addiction.

As much as he didn’t want to end the electrifying kiss, the angle was awkward and Misha could feel the crick beginning to build up in his neck. He pulled away, albeit reluctantly. Jensen groaned at the loss of contact, and the look he gave Misha was so full of longing and unfulfilled desire that it took his breath away for a moment. Then doubts of whether he could tear Jensen apart before he snapped himself began to creep into his mind.

To move things along, or to simply distract himself from any self-defeating thoughts, Misha straddled the chair as he pushed his crotch towards the other man’s mouth. Once again Jensen had no choice but to take Misha in, although he really didn’t seem to mind all that much. Misha couldn’t help the grin that escaped as Jensen began to mouth at the front of his pants, like a needy whore desperate for his next cock to suck. He licked at the material with a devastating intensity and an increasing desire for what lay underneath. Jensen continually made noises that were downright pornographic, and Misha could barely contain the hard thrust of his own hips, aching to have that mouth and those sounds surrounding his bare cock.

Misha’s eyes momentarily drifted shut and his mind began to wander unwittingly, his thoughts racing as per usual but always returning to Jensen. It was amazing how they could both turn each other on without any direct skin to skin contact, but he didn’t want to dwell too long on the _hows_ and definitely not on the _whys_ , so he focused on the sensations instead. He slowly opened his eyes to half-mast, eyelids heavy with lust, and he completely lost it at the sight of Jensen looking up at him intently. The bright green of his eyes was almost completely taken over by the black of his pupils, and the splatter of freckles around his nose stood out against the flush of his skin.

Misha gripped the back of the chair with whitening knuckles. He noticed the slight smirk that quirked up Jensen’s mouth like he was the one in control now, and that just wouldn’t do. Letting go of the chair, Misha used one hand to roughly grasp Jensen by the hair and pull his head back in a brief reminder of dominance. Jensen made a slight grunting noise, but otherwise didn’t say anything. Misha had an idea. He released Jensen and then proceeded to undo the button on his own jeans, the only assistance he would give.

“Get my cock out,” Misha instructed, his tone permitting no argument. Jensen looked bewildered for a brief moment but quickly recovered as Misha stared down at him intently. He leaned his head forward and opened his mouth to bite down on the zipper in front of him. Not being an expert on using his teeth for anything other than eating, Jensen fumbled around for a while before finally getting a handle on things and pulling the zipper all the way down. 

Misha helped a bit more by pulling his jeans a few inches lower. This left Jensen with the challenge of releasing Misha’s cock from the confines of his underwear. Misha’s smile returned as Jensen began to lick and suck at his hardness through the material. His hard-on grew and the tip of his cock poked out of the top of his briefs. Jensen grinned before greedily sucking the head completely into his mouth. 

Misha barely stifled the cry that threatened to come out of him.

“You taste so good,” Jensen said in his best mock-porno voice before taking him in again. Always trying to please, even while lying through his teeth. Misha would have laughed if he wasn’t so distracted by the hot, wet suction currently enveloping the head of his dick.

“All the way now,” Misha gasped.

Jensen released him only to grab the waistband of his underwear with his teeth, and pulled it down in one swift motion. He was getting better at this. That was the last thought Misha had before Jensen swallowed him all the way down, able to hold him in for several seconds before finally choking around his dick and pulling back off.

Misha didn’t let him get very far. Once the other man caught his breath, he moved forward so that again his cock pressed into Jensen’s open, waiting mouth. Jensen began to hum around him and Misha proceeded to fuck his mouth with short and shallow thrusts.

“So good for me,” he managed to choke out. He gripped Jensen’s shoulders for purchase while he continued to pump his hips rhythmically back and forth. Misha’s nails dug into his shoulder blades, pulling him closer and making him suck even harder. Misha moved one hand to cup Jensen’s face. The motion had a sense of familiarity. Misha flashed back to the shooting of a recent scene where finally, after many takes of fooling around and improvised dialogue, they were able to get a small amount of footage that could actually be used. It was all fun and games when Misha had climbed onto Jensen’s lap, but he later realized that training Jensen how to say “I love you” for the entire crew to see was a bit much, even by his own distorted standards.

Misha briefly closed his eyes tight. Jensen’s tongue was soft and wet and so perfect. The sensation was too much. Jensen continued to make obscene noises beneath him and Misha decided he wanted to see just how far he could push. He grabbed onto Jensen’s hair with enough pressure to cause some discomfort, tilting his head back to achieve just the right angle. “Open your eyes, Jensen,” he said.

Jensen’s eyes shot open instantly.

“Take it,” he instructed. Misha kept one hand in Jensen’s hair while moving the other to his chin. In one swift movement he had pushed his cock all the way forward, his balls resting lightly against the other’s face. Misha held himself there for several seconds. He stayed there long enough to start seeing stars at the corners of his own vision, and beyond. He held the position until he saw tears starting to form in the corners of Jensen’s bright green eyes, pupils fully dilated. “Keep them open,” he warned.

Misha pulled back. He didn’t want to cause actual pain. Jensen moved forward, greedily. Jensen apparently wanted to be face-fucked. “Come on,” he mumbled. Growling, “I can take it.”

“Yeah, you can.”

Misha pressed his cock in further, but kept the touch on his face light. The gentle caress of his thumb on Jensen’s cheek was in sharp contrast to the deep thrusting of his cock down Jensen’s throat. He could feel his balls begin to tighten against his body but it was too soon. _Much too soon_. Reluctantly Misha lifted his other hand to Jensen’s head and pulled him off of his cock, saddened by the loss of contact but amused by the way Jensen moved his head forward, trying to take him back into his mouth like a good little cock-whore.

“Uh-uh,” Misha smirked. He repositioned both hands on Jensen’s cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss, this one light and teasing. He nibbled on Jensen’s lips. He applied fleeting little bites that were barely enough until Jensen took it under his own control and sucked in Misha’s bottom lip to the point where the pressure almost felt like pain. 

Thinking overly-excited boys needed to be taught patience, Misha bit down hard on his lip. Jensen needed to be taught.

“Ow! What the fu-”

“Quiet,” Misha cut him off. “Such a beautiful mouth shouldn’t be saying such dirty words,” he joked, but it sounded like a reprimand. 

Misha pulled away and Jensen looked at him with wide, confused eyes. Jensen’s beauty made Misha want to prematurely untie the almost broken man before him and fuck him good and proper against the nearest surface, but then he glanced down and was distracted by the tent that had formed in Jensen’s pants. Even through the two layers of clothing his cock stood tall and proud as it hadn’t just minutes before. Interesting.

“So you liked that, did you?” Misha gave him a knowing nod. Jensen actually had the nerve to look adorably sheepish as he gave his own small nod in return.

“Good. So you’ve earned my attention,” he said, tone flippant. But he literally would give Jensen all of his attention all of the time if it meant he could always see Jensen like this, disheveled and flustered and _wanting_ , begging Misha only with his eyes to envelop him completely. 

Without another thought Misha was on his knees, undoing the restraints around Jensen’s ankles and hearing the pleased sigh let out by the other man as a result. He ghosted his fingers on the still covered skin before him, stroking up Jensen’s calves to behind his kneecaps and eventually brushing against his inner thighs. Jensen shuddered and Misha felt like a god.

He gingerly undid the button and zipper on Jensen’s pants, careful not to snag it on his erection, but once that was done he moved Jensen’s briefs down in one quick motion. Not wasting any more time, the sight of a fully-engorged cock in front of him too tempting to ignore, he ran his tongue along the underside of his erection. Jensen clenched the arms of the chair, his knuckles going pale. 

“M…mish..a…” His name came out in broken syllables.

“Mmm,” Misha hummed in acknowledgement. Jensen bucked up into his mouth. Misha had to hold on to his thighs to settle him down.

He continued to lick and suck for a good while until his own mouth and throat started to ache. Jensen keened and then whined as Misha slowed down his pace until he pulled his mouth off completely. He stroked Jensen a couple times and delighted in the way Jensen strained against the bonds that remained around his wrists. Misha stroked one of Jensen’s wrists with his fingers, wondering how he got so lucky. Looking into Jensen’s eyes pure bliss reflected back to him, and Jensen fucking _whimpered_ , and in that moment an incredibly strong feeling of want and need and _possession_ came over him. He untied the rope around Jensen’s arms. Jensen sighed in relief as he began to rub the raw skin left behind; he barely had enough time to enjoy the reprieve before Misha was pulling him off the chair and forcing him to be face down on the ground. Misha pulled down Jensen’s jeans until the entirety of his glorious ass was exposed, but not any further. Misha wanted to bite it, mark it, claim it as his. Without thinking he asked, “Who does this ass belong to?” 

He thought he heard Jensen laugh, but Misha wasn’t smiling. There was a lengthy pause. Too long. Misha wanted an answer. Instead he got a question. “Wha-?”

He placed one hand on Jensen’s bare shoulder, and raised the other one in the air as he brought it down with more force than he thought possible. A loud smack reverberated through the room.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked, attempting a more deliberate approach this time.

“You,” Jensen cried out, not laughing any more.

Smack.

“Say my name. Who do you belong to?”

“You, Misha.”

He wanted more. _Needed_ more. He didn’t know why, but he needed to hear it. He collapsed over Jensen’s body and growled in his ear. “My birth name.”

“Dmitri…” it came out as a whine. Good. He sat back up and brought his hand down once again.

Smack.

“My full name.”

“Dmitri.” Smack. “Tippens.” Smack. “Krushnic!” Smack.

Now Misha laughed. “Stalker,” he teased. Jensen visibly deflated as his shoulders slumped. Misha used his non-dominant hand to provide a cooling touch to the pliant flesh of Jensen’s ass. “You did good, baby,” he reassured. They didn’t typically use pet names with each other, but this situation warranted it. He was rewarded with a soft sigh from Jensen as he propped himself back up on his forearms. “Always so good.”

Jensen pleasantly hummed at the praise.

Then he nearly screamed as Misha invaded his ass with a finger, barely giving any warning. 

“Shit,” Jensen cried, then unconsciously bit his lip remembering what Misha had said about bad words. Misha was too preoccupied to notice. Jensen was so tight, and he had a lot of work to do, not wanting to hurt him. He reached for the lube he had stashed in his pocket, feeling slightly guilty for not using it in the first place. 

“Sorry babe,” he apologized, chuckling to himself. “Guess I got a little excited looking at your red ass.”

“Mmf,” Jensen made a muffled sound as Misha prodded him with a lubed finger this time. He soon added a second and a third, and continued to scissor Jensen open until he was writhing on the floor. Misha climbed on top of the larger man, pinning his arms down and feeling in total control. It was a blissful feeling. Judging by the happy sounds coming from Jensen, he was feeling it too.

Misha placed his cock in the cleft of Jensen’s ass, rubbing it back and forth. He delighted in the way his ass squeezed around him. He could have kept at it for a while, but was interrupted by a rather loud Jensen.

“Stop teasing!” Jensen demanded. Then he fucking whimpered, _again_. “I need you to fuck me.”

Misha laughed. “So impatient.” Jensen made an indignant noise, but before he could argue or say any more Misha was pushing inside him, slowly but surely, making him feel every inch of his dick. He stopped just short of where he figured Jensen’s prostate was. Instead of going all the way in he pulled back until only the tip of his cock remained inside of Jensen. Jensen’s hole clenched around him like a vice. He laughed again as he pushed back inside.

“What’s so funny?” Jensen grunted.

“You love getting fucked, boy.”

The noise Jensen made was somewhere between a cry and a groan. “I would love it if you were actually fucking me.”

Misha’s brow wrinkled. “Is that a challenge?”

Jensen mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like “you bet.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, of course, Misha did fuck him. Clearly it didn’t take much for him to deviate from his original plan of teasing Jensen relentlessly, making love to him slowly until Jensen was crying and begging for release. Now that entire idea was out the window, and honestly Misha didn’t really notice or care. The only thing that he noticed now was Jensen. Jensen was always beautiful, but never more so than when he was taking a cock up his ass. Misha moaned as he fell on top of him, slamming into Jensen in a distorted rhythm. Jensen, to his credit, met him every step of the way and gave just as good as he got, thrusting his ass up every time Misha pushed down.

Besides the sound of their bodies meeting, Jensen was actually relatively quiet. Misha leaned over and kissed his neck, starting from just below his hairline and moving down towards his shoulder. That earned him a breathy moan, at least. He tangled his fingers in the light brown hair and pulled. This time Jensen gasped more intently. “F-fuck.”

Then without preamble, Misha gave one particularly deep thrust that he knew would hit Jensen’s prostate.

“Fuck, Mish! Ngh… _yes, finally_.”

“How does that feel?” Misha asked with a smirk, hitting his prostate dead on once more.

“Perfect. Right there. Fuck, do that again.”

Misha stilled his movements. “I’m pretty sure you don’t give the orders around here.”

Jensen groaned, exasperated. Misha gave a few more shallow thrusts before pausing. Considering.

“I want to see you,” Misha said.

Jensen didn’t hesitate. He pulled himself free from Misha and rolled over on his back. He looked directly into Misha’s eyes with that quiet intensity that practically made Misha shiver. “Okay,” Jensen said.

Misha growled as he cupped Jensen’s face with one hand, using the other to guide his cock back to Jensen’s hole. “So fucking beautiful. You know that?” A blush appeared on Jensen’s cheeks and he looked down. He watched with laser focus as Misha entered him. Misha craved that attention; practically felt starved for it, like he constantly thirsted for that look from Jensen.

“Look at me,” he demanded, but it sounded more like pleading.

Jensen followed his order, but there was more hesitation this time. It was only a fleeting second, but Misha was so in tuned to him that he couldn’t help but notice. He couldn’t let it go either. “What’s wrong?” he asked so quietly it was almost a whisper.

“Nothing,” Jensen said, his voice full of such conviction he must have truly meant it. “Nothing at all.” Jensen smiled and the look on his face could only be described as contentment. “I love you, Misha.” It was so sincere, so sudden, Misha had to blink away the wetness from his eyes. The way Jensen could turn him from a horny teenager to a sentimental sap in the space of a moment was truly remarkable.

Misha reached for Jensen’s dick, spreading around the pre-come that he found at the tip. When he chanced to dip a finger into the slit, Jensen cried out from the mixture of pleasure-pain. Then Misha gripped his cock in a tight fist, moving his arm up and down while simultaneously turning it. His thrusts grew sporadic as he continued to stroke Jensen. Trying to make him break. Jensen managed to clench his ass around him, making his hole so tight Misha thought he would die from the heat. Misha’s lips parted in a desperate attempt to get more air to his rapidly short-circuiting brain.

“Please, Misha…” Jensen said in a soft, questioning voice.

“What is it, babe?”

“Please kiss me.”

He had asked so nicely, there was no way to deny him. He kissed him softly, almost tentatively. While their previous kiss that night had been hard and bruising, this time it was slow and exploratory. Jensen’s lips were soft and puffy. Truly sinful. Delicate. Misha explored those lips with his tongue before thrusting it inside his mouth, and Jensen sucked on his tongue like a good boy and Misha couldn’t believe how lucky he was to receive that kind of devotion. Now that they started kissing he didn’t want it to end, so he used one hand on the back of Jensen’s neck to bring their lips even closer. Jensen tilted his head back, kissing him with such fervor now Misha knew it wouldn’t be much longer before one of them tipped over that elusive precipice. 

In the end, Misha was the first to come. It happened so suddenly he didn’t really realize it until he felt Jensen clenching around him as the last few spasms racked through his body. Jensen shouted, overwhelmed by the sensation of Misha’s come filling his asshole. While Misha was coming down from his orgasm, Jensen stroked his own cock a few more times until he was coming in strong bursts, most of his seed landing on his stomach but a few drops of come making it up to his chest.

They both collapsed. Misha fell into Jensen. His arms wrapped around Misha, and though messy and sticky with come he didn’t want to leave his embrace. Not ever.

His mind wandered again. Misha thought about everything it took to get them here. How serendipity may have played a role. Or luck, or maybe just coincidence. There wasn’t anything in their pasts to suggest that they should find each other, or fit together the way they seemed to so perfectly. Misha was overbearing yet self-conscious, Jensen reserved yet confident. And although Misha lacked that self-confidence, he made up for it in his self-assured sexuality, a trait that Jensen seemed to be learning from him.

Then the realization hit him like a strike from a lightning bolt; this wasn’t about breaking Jensen. He had already been broken before. This was about putting him back together again, and fixing himself in the process. This new insight made him grin as he placed a kiss on Jensen’s brow before burying his face in Jensen’s shoulder. “Love you,” Misha said, his voice hazy with sleep. Jensen simply gripped him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a long time coming. I started writing this over a year ago, and with this being Cockles week I decided to get my butt in gear and finish it. Thank goodness. I started it because I really wanted to explore a dominant Misha. This fic is the result, for better or worse.


End file.
